Iinchou's Cousin
by a fallen angel's tears
Summary: How does a girl with a mysterious alice fit into Gakuen Alice? Will the bonds between Mikan, Natsume and Luka strengthen or break? You'll never know until you read!
1. Chapter 1

a fallen angel's tears (Ren): HOLA folks, um I recently read Gakuen Alice and instantly got an idea...dun dun duh

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters except for Fuyuzimako Kaori, and others

* * *

Cool autumn air blew through the courtyard of the elementary school at Gakuen Alice, sent the leaf piles into swirls tornadoes of brown and orange. The elementary division B talked amongst themselves, blatantly ignoring Narumi-sensei, and discussed the upcoming Gakuen Alice Cultural Fest. A glaring Hyuuga Natsume sat in his usual seat next the blonde Nogi Luka while the ever bothersome Shouda Sumire pestered them with her cronies. The natural, but chaotic, order of the class dismissed as soon as Mikan began shouting.

"Narumi-sensei!" Mikan yelled. "What's all this about the Cultural Fest?"

"Well, Mikan, the Cultural Fest is this huge week-long extravaganza when each of the classes show their strength in different exhibits around campus" Narumi-sensei replied. "It's really and awesome sight! 3"

"Sounds like loads of fun" she said excitedly. "I can't wait for the Tokuryoku-kei (Special Abilities) class' display. It's gonna be awesome, just you guys wait."

"Before, I lose your guys' attention again, I have some important information concerning a new student" Narumi-sensei explained rather seriously. "She is Iinchou's adopted cousin. I think she's going to enter Gakuen Alice tomorrow, so please be nice to her. See you all later." He walked outside the classroom.

"Iinchou, you have cousin?" Imai Hotaru wondered quietly. "You never mentioned anyone besides your sister and parents."

"Um, I guess I have some explaining to do," Iinchou stated smiling. "Well, Kaori was adopted by my aunt about seven years ago when she was three and a few years after I enrolled in Gakuen Alice, my aunt and uncle died unexpectedly. Kaori has travelled from boarding school to boarding school after being kicked out under extenuating circumstances."

"Interesting..." Natsume thought out loud and all eyes turned to him, but they were returned with a chilly glare.

Little did they know how much this new student would affect the elementary division B...


	2. Chapter 2

a fallen angel's tears: HEY, I have an update! I returned back home to England for a week and wasn't able to post for the next few days and this will be the latest chapter for the week, sorry :) however I must travel to Phoenix so I am adding 2 chapters today x.X (practically dead)

At dinner later that night, a group of elementary students speculated about their new classmate. Each person wondered something different, but Kokoroyomi read out their thoughts. What kind of alice does she have? What does she look like? How come Iinchou never mentioned her, and what is her dark secret?

Before going to bed, Mikan knocked on the door to Hotaru's laboratory. Inside she found a busily working Hotaru wielding a welding torch as she worked on her next prototype of a robot. Many textbooks outlining nanotechnology and boxes of spare mechanisms were strewn across the wooden expanse of the floor. Mikan walked toward the windows with their blinds drawn closed and nearly tripped over a discarded robotic arm. Crying out from shock, she startled Hotaru out of her trance-like state.

"Stupid, what are you doing here?" Hotaru said quietly. "Go to sleep."

"Um...Hotaru, I'm worried about the new girl--" Mikan started. "--I don't want her to be lonely like I was on my first day. Can you get the others to be nice to her, I mean she's Iinchou's cousin and all!"

"We shouldn't interfere," Hotaru retorted. "Plus this girl, is Iinchou's **adopted **cousin. We don't know what happened before she came here. Good night."

"Night Hotaru!" Mikan exclaimed before dashing off to her own room.

**--Next Day--**

"Good morning class," Narumi-senpai happily stated. "This is Fuyuzimako Kaori, Iinchou's cousin, please make her feel welcome in class."

In class the next morning, the pheromone aliced Narumi stood in the front of the class with a small white-haired girl. Her cold expression seemed only matchable by Natsume. Sumire automatically assumed her president of the Natsume and Luka fan club position and immediately confronted the new girl, Kaori. Ignoring her bothersome comments, Kaori speedily made her way to a seat in the back of the class, closest to the window next to some random kid. Staring blankly out of the window, the fall sun sparkled in her golden eyes flecked with silver specks. Leaning on one hand against her porcelain like face, she glanced around the classroom with all the students' eyes on her.

"So, Kaori was it," Sumire ranted. "If you come anywhere near my Natsume-kun I will kill you!"

"What she really wants to know is--" Kokoroyomi mentioned absentmindedly while smiling. "What's your alice?"

"Um..." Kaori began but Mikan soon interrupted.

"Wait, everyone!" Mikan shouted over the loud questions. "Maybe we shouldn't ask too many questions."

"Get away from me, you freaks" Kaori retorted trying to concentrate her alice. "I don't care about being here 'cause soon I'll be moving to a different school anyway."

"Kaori, calm down" Iinchou whispered to her. "Please don't use your alice, no one except me could possibly begin to understand how it pains you. Don't shorten your life over a trivial matter, please just go back to your room."

"Fine, but if anyone asks another question about me--" Kaori said as she walked out of the room.

"She has serious problems" Sumire snickered. "What's so bad with her alice...maybe we should send her to the North Forest just like we did with Mikan."

"You don't understand at all!" Iinchou nervously yelled. "Kaori's lost everything; her alice seemed to be the only way out, it gives her unlimited power at a high price."

"How high?" Sumire wondered.

"Don't ask stupid questions." the ever so silent Natsume said roughly. "You would never understand."


	3. Chapter 3

a fallen angel's tears: So sleepy, I basically spent my entire 10 hr. plane ride back home outlining my plans for the next 6 chapters and wrote out this entire single chapter. The guy next to me on the plan was so obnoxious it was awful! Anyway, enough of my bothersome chatter...

Disclaimer: Currently to jet-lagged to care...see 1st chapter

* * *

Persona, concealed with the pure white mask and hiding the dark eyes of his icy visage, sat in a black leather wing-back chair. His back faced the door giving him the aura of power as he called to his "special and dangerous" underling to find Fuyuzimako Kaori and bring her back from her completed mission. Heavy velvet drapes fell to the floor in cascading ripples embracing the minimal space by the frame of the blacked out windows. The luxuriously ornate carvings of the room could never be appreciated as the false night enveloped everything, except the illumination of dying candles dripping their waxy life away down the candelabras. Deep pile carpeting probably stained with the life force of Persona's previous minions kept each footstep silenced that traversed it.

Quietly pouring over his files regarding each mission and taking an especially long time on Black Cat's progress reports, a slight groan from the massive oak door on its ancient brass hinges interrupted Persona's seriousness. A figure silhouetted by the lack of light gracefully moved toward his desk. Even though he could not see who the person was, Persona instantly knew as soon as the chilly blast entered the room, Ibaragi Nobara.

"The men at warehouse twenty-three were easily taken care of," Nobara reported in her cold manner. "However, the package wasn't there, they must have moved it recently though."

"Yes, that is a minor setback, but then again our informant might not be what you could say, trustworthy" Persona replied tapping his fingernails on the edge of his desk. "I want you to bring me Fuyuzimako Kaori tomorrow, it seems your request, Ibaragi Nobara, for another female student in the dangerous abilities class will be fulfilled soon."

"I will do as you command, Persona-sama" stated Nobara.

The following afternoon, Kaori followed the middle-schooler Nobara to an enclosed business office shrouded in darkness. Meeting such a person like Persona sure could scare anyone, his impassive nature gave him an austere and cold aura that shrouded anything and everything. Kaori noticed the two lines of 'Dangerous Abilities' class members reinforcing the importance of Persona. Her glimpses of their frosty appearances sent a chill down her spine as she walked down the aisle. The usual flick of Persona's wrist dismissed his two attendants, when he strode toward Nobara and Kaori.

"Congratulations, Fuyuzimako Kaori, on your addition to the Dangerous Abilities Class and on the success of your mission" Persona said while picking up a picture frame. "You know, your real mother will be fine so quit worrying, as long as you do everything I say."

"You promised to let her go if I did everything you asked" Kaori angrily replied and tried concentrating her alice.

"Alice don't work in this room, so don't try yours." stated Persona thoughtfully.

"Let me see her, just so I know she is alive" pleaded Kaori. "I want some assurance that you haven't killed her."

"Stop trying my patience you insufferable wretch," Persona angrily said with authority sparkling in his words. "Ignoring most of my orders, barely completing your mission, dismissing my honor, and your awful sarcasm. I'm fed up with it, and just to--"

"I'm sorry, Persona--I mean master, please give me a punishment that you think fit. But please don't hurt my mother." Kaori teared up and bent her head downward, not looking Persona in the eyes.

"Very good, I do not think I'll hurt your mom just yet, but your little outbursts are unexceptable so see you soon three-star." he held his hand up to Kaori's face and pushed her white-blonde bangs out of her face.

"Wait, I'm not a three star--" Kaori mumbled before passing out.

* * *

Her three-star room seemed slightly less extravagant than her old special dormitory. Its silken-sheeted bed lay unslept in for the past two days, and the only traces that someone lived there were in the forms of one small suitcase and a picture frame of some blonde woman. Matching green marble tables sat on either side of the enormous oak desk and the antique lights illuminated the cream note left next to the computer. However the tenant, Kaori, slumbered in the hospital wing after blacking out during her meeting with Persona.

Bleach mixed with the metallic scent of the only normal place in Gakuen Alice, leaving that impending smell that most children come to fear, of the doctor's office. In a single room marked solitary, the comatose Kaori stayed while doctors shuffled in and out observing her pulse and breathing. No one, as expected, waited in the visitor center to see her if she came out of unconsciousness. Slowly the heart monitor blips and beeps skyrocketed abnormally, while Kaori's eyes fluttered open. Upon waking up, Kaori felt an icy cold numbness throughout her body, but she felt a freezing and throbbing pain (you know what I mean, like a brain freeze after eating a Popsicle too fast). Slowly rising up unsteadily, she wobbled toward the door and glanced over into the mirror when she passed it. A crescent moon-shaped black scar under her left eye had appeared and buzzed with an excruciating throbbing. Pressing the intercom button, Kaori called for a nurse or doctor to let her out of the medical prison. Only Tsubasa-senpai appeared. His sparkling personality seemed unfazed by the harsh sanatorium's chilly air conditioned climate. Kaori noticed his star mark and instantly tensed up.

"So I see Persona decided to downgrade you too," Tsubasa began. "You can call me Tsubasa-senpai, but I guess since we're both marked this makes us friends right?"

"I'm not your friend, trust me, you don't want me as a friend" Kaori replied touching the moon mark under her eye gently. "Too many people have gotten hurt because of me. I try to follow orders but it just gets too hard, hurting those people--even if they are scum."

"You really do have a soft side, Mikan-chan was right about you," Tsubasa said distractedly. "Kaori-chan, stop being so mean to everyone in order to protect them. Your underground nickname doesn't really fit you."

"That girl again, whatever." Kaori sniffled. "We're only Persona's dogs, the special abilities are just pawns."

"Even if that's true, Kaori-chan, we 'specials' should stick together!" Tsubasa hugged her. "I'm joining another class soon, maybe you could stop by sometime to have some relief from Persona. Mikan will be there, too! Get well soon."

* * *

a fallen angel's tears: What will become of Kaori? Hmmm...I actually need to go write more! Well two chapters in one day, that's a pretty awesome accomplishment. TTYL


End file.
